The Return Adventure
by changingfavorite
Summary: When Link searches for my OC Razel who has become lost, he finds more than he thought he would...and an adventure awaits the two. Based on my made-up game, but with the style of Wind Waker.


**The Adventures of Link and Razel**

The Return Adventure

* * *

><p><em>(Original story started November 29, 2011.)<em>

It was a nice day for Link except for one thing-he couldn't find his friend Razel. Razel was a puppy who had agreed to help Link after being rescued. Razel was white with black on his ears, paws, and tail. He had a black spot on his forehead, and a black sun shape on one cheek and a black moon shape on the other. He had a black cloud shape on his back and black rings on his back legs. He had ears that pointed downward, a short tail, and large brown eyes. He was a tiny puppy, but his grown-up relatives were tall and sleek, or so he said.

Razel could also talk and had some magical powers. Even the wisest in town knew little about him. So anyway, Link was looking for Razel outside. Suddenly, the puppy jumped out from a bush. "Hi, Link!" he exclaimed.

"Razel! Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you," said Link.

"Arf!" barked Razel, and he scratched his ear.

"Really, Razel," said Link, "what were you doing in there?"

"Uh...I found something," said Razel. He went into the bush and came out with a strange necklace. It had square-shaped beads of many different colors.

"Oh, I think someone lost it," said Link, looking up at a building on a mountain in the distance, "The building up there makes these, I know. Maybe they would know who it belongs to."

Razel turned his head and made a sound like "Hmm?" as he looked up at Link with curiosity.

Link sighed. "It looks like we have an adventure to go on," he said.

"An adventure? Oh boy!" said Razel, jumping with excitement.

Link laughed. "All right, let's go!" he said. He started to walk towards the mountain, but Razel was so excited he ran full speed ahead. Link laughed again and ran after the little pup.

Soon they reached the foot of the mountain. Link jumped forward and play-tackled Razel, who giggled in surprise. The two rolled a short distance and landed laughing and panting a short way away. Then they got up and looked up at the mountain. They realized it was really several mountains. "Yay! More adventure!" said Razel, and he ran back to the mountains.

"You just have endless energy, don't you?" Link said as he went up to Razel. The puppy smiled and wagged his tail. "I'd take that as a yes," said Link, "Come on, let's get going."

Razel barked excitedly. He started to climb up the mountain. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at climbing, and he stumbled and fell. "AHH!" he cried.

"Oh, no!" said Link. He could not reach Razel, so he jumped forward and caught him. But now they were both falling!

Luckily Link was able to grab onto a small ledge. Razel looked down. Seeing the distant ground below, he yelped and covered his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll try to get us onto the ledge," said Link. But as soon as he tried, the ledge broke and they fell again. Razel started to cry. Link managed to get his grappling hook out. He sent it up, hoping it would get to another ledge. It did, and they stopped falling. "Razel, you'll have to climb the hook to get to the ledge," said Link.

"But I'm not good at climbing," said Razel.

"If you don't, we'll die," said Link, "I'm sure you can do it since this is important." So Razel tried. Even though he was scared and shaking, he quickly made it to the ledge. Then he waited for Link. When Link got to the ledge, he put away the grappling hook. "That was close!" he said.

"Definitely," said Razel, wiping the tears from his eyes. Looking up, Link noticed the top of the mountain was close. He was able to jump and climb onto the top. Then Razel jumped onto the top.

"Now we can go to the next mountain," said Link, "Don't look down."

"I already did earlier," said Razel.

"Well, don't do it again," said Link.

"Okay," said Razel. Then he looked at the side of the mountain. "Hey, it reminds me of a slide!" he said. He ran forward and began to slide down the mountain.

"Razel, no!" said Link. He tried to run to Razel, but he ended up sliding down the mountain too.

"Whee!" said Razel. Soon, they both landed at the foot of the next mountain.

"Razel, that was dangerous," said Link, "We could have fallen!"

"But it was fun!" said Razel, wagging his tail. Then he looked up and gasped. "Look! This mountain is breaking apart!" he said. Link looked up too. Razel was right. Both of them dodged a chunk of rock falling from the mountain. "What will we do? I'm scared," said Razel.

"Don't worry, if we're quick we should be able to make it," said Link.

"I hope you're right," Razel gulped.

They jumped onto the mountain, moving quickly from rock to rock. Razel was quicker than Link, but this seemed to backfire on him. He ended up slipping on the edge of a rock. "Yikes!" he said as he began to tumble through the air.

"Razel!" said Link. He dashed to the last rock. It began to wobble. Link knew it wouldn't hold him long. With all his strength, he leapt and caught Razel. They landed at the foot of the next mountain.

"You saved me!" said Razel, licking his friend.

"Okay, Razel," laughed Link, "let's go to the next mountain."

Razel jumped onto the ground and they went up the mountain by the ledges that led up to the top of it. It was then that they could see the building they had been looking for was on the next mountain. "Yay!" We're almost there!" said Razel, jumping up and down. Suddenly, there was a loud squawking sound, and a huge shadow cast over Link and Razel. "Eek!" said Razel.

They both looked up to see a giant bird. "That bird must live here!" said Link.

"I-it's going to eat us!" said Razel, shaking.

"I don't think it's going to eat us," said Link, "but it will probably attack us!"

"What do we do?" said Razel.

"We fight," said Link.

"I was afraid of that," said Razel. Knowing he had to help, he jumped up at the bird. But it threw him back down. Then it started to dive at him.

_Razel attracts danger once again,_ thought Link. He got out his sword and shield and ran at the bird. Just before it could hit Razel, Link knocked it back with his sword.

It squawked in fury. Link kept the bird away from Razel as the puppy got up. He barked and ran at the bird, growling. Link attacked the bird with his sword while Razel attacked with his magical powers. But they did not do this unharmed. Eventually all three fighters were weakened. In an effort to lower the enemies' defense, the bird tried to attack Link once more. He used his shield, but the force of the attack sent him backwards. He nearly fell off the mountain.

"Link!" said Razel. He growled and bit the bird's tail. It squawked and, in its effort to attack back, fell off the mountain.

"Now YOU saved ME!" said Link. Razel smiled. Then they went to the foot of the last mountain. Razel held onto Link as he climbed up and, with his last bit of strength, pulled himself up to the top. They both took a short rest. "Razel, I don't know how many times we almost got killed today," said Link, "We're lucky to be alive after all that."

They soon got up and went into the building. Another bird ran the shop, but it was a friendly one, of course. "Yes, this necklace was lost by someone. But we can figure out who and return it," it said. Then it smiled and said, "You must have had a gruesome journey here. I'll fly you home if you want." Link and Razel got on its back, and it took the two exhausted adventurers home. Then they got off its back. They thanked it and it flew away. Then they went inside. By now the sun was setting.

A short time later, when the moon was in the sky, Razel jumped into his dog bed. He yawned, stretched, and lay down. "Are you tired, Razel?" said Link, stroking the puppy's white and black fur.

"I sure am," said Razel, and he fell asleep. Link smiled. Razel may have had endless energy, but even he had been tired out from that adventure!

The End

_(Original story finished December 2, 2011.)_

* * *

><p><em>Note: Link talks in my stories because I thought it kind of wouldn't work out if only Razel talked. I tried my best to show Razel's adventurous, playful personality. This is an episode of a series I made up called "The Adventures of Link and Razel". This is my first Legend of Zelda story. I don't own anything except Razel and the birds.<em>


End file.
